Love Gonna Get Ya Down 2
by Indipindi99
Summary: Sequal to Love Gonna Get Ya Down! Is Kuki ..... ! Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Gonna Get Ya Down – 2**

Since my first story went down quite well, I decided to make a second story up! Heck if this goes down well as well more will come:D

* * *

It was a cold and stormy night; actually it was a rainy afternoon with no-one in the TND Tree-house. Except for one girl, Kuki Sanban. Screaming was heard around the house and so was smashing. 

Kuki ate her chocolate bar she had been craving for and laid on the sofa in the living room. Tears were trickling down her face. Kuki tried to keep her emotions in, but wasn't strong enough. She burst into tears and buried her head into the cushions surrounding her. After 10 minutes of immense sobbing, she took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom down the corridor.

Kuki went to the bin and took out an object with a positive sign on it.

"Fucking pregnancy test..." Kuki murmured.

Kuki was indeed pregnant. But only she knows and is not planning to tell anyone for a while. In fact the only person she was planning to tell soon is Wallabee Beatles. The guy who got her pregnant and also her recent boyfriend. Kuki felt ashamed for losing her virginity on the first night of her relationship with him, but yet she felt confused when she felt she has been with him for a while.

Kuki walked to the mirror and looked at herself, she was a state. Her eyes were red and drooping due to crying and sleepless nights of throwing up, her hair was all messy since she couldn't be bothered to brush her hair today. She turned on the tap in the sink and washed her face, she needed to clear her mind. Is she going to keep the baby? Will Wallabee still be with her when he heard the news? Will she be kicked out of the TND? Questions were overcrowding her mind.

Kuki clutched her hair with her hands and screamed. She couldn't take this anymore. She doesn't agree with abortion, she will probably end up turning depressed if Wallabee breaks up with her and she would probably kill herself if she was kicked out of the TND.

"This isn't good for my health, I need some sleep."

Kuki walks out of the bathroom and walks into her bedroom across the hallway. She jumps onto her bed and sighs. She places her hands below her stomach, where the baby should be. She starts to think on when telling Wallabee the big news. In a month? In a week? Tomorrow? Tonight?

After an hour of thinking, she decides to tell Wallabee the news. Tonight.

"This is going to take a while..."

The only thing she is asking herself, did Wallabee put a condom on?! She didn't see him put one on; mind you it was pitch black, so she couldn't see him. But if he did, how the hell did she get pregnant?!

Kuki slapped herself realising the only way that could of happened is by the condom splitting. But that is unlikely, so the only reason she is pregnant is that Wallabee wasn't wearing a condom! Rage filled her body. The worry of telling Wallabee tonight washed away. She couldn't wait to tell him now, make that couldn't wait to scream at him. This means he could be kicked out of the TND for irresponability. No, she couldn't tell the whole world and kick her own boyfriend out of the TND. She still loves him. She isn't going to tell everybody, but she IS going to give a bollocking to Wallabee though.

Shock hit her face.

"Oh fuck."

Her Parents.

What the hell is she going to do about her parents?! What will they think of her? Will they be ashamed? This isn't going well. She cannot tell her parents. Ever.

Good thing they are out for the 6 months in Japan. That will give her some preparation for keeping the baby in the TND. That means telling her Team that she is pregnant. It's a sacrifice she is willing to take. Besides, sector V are her best friends, they wouldn't dump her for dog meat.

Before her stress takes her over, she summarises her plan.

1. Give Wallabee a bollocking for not wearing a condom and getting her into this situation in the first place.

2. Tell Sector V the news. Hope they will support her.

3. Do what any mother would do, buy all the baby stuff.

4. Keep the baby here at the TND tree-house. Let it grow up until Kuki hopefully is sectioned to the A.N.D (Adults Next Door) A.N.D will allow children due to being over 18.

5. When the child is old enough to be in the KND, Kuki will buy her own place like any other Adult. Will not tell her parents where she lives.

6. After a few years, will tell her parents that she has a child.

Perfect Plan, a bit abstract but she notes down that she will edit it through out.

The tiredness takes her over and so does the stress, Kuki closes her eyes and sleeps until tonight.

Tonight.

* * *

Lol. Just to let you know I am making it up as I go along so no flames please...I am a marshmallow : 3 more chapters coming up! 


	2. Tonight

**Love Gonna Get Ya Down- 2**

Sorry if this took a while, 20 people are living in our house at the moment, don't ask T-T. Anyway keep watching for updates, going to be more often now :3

7:30 pm

Kuki awakes, she looks at her clock and realises the time.

"Shit, they're back in 15 minutes." Kuki murmured.

She sat up; an intense dizzy feeling took over her body. Suddenly a feeling in her stomach exploded. She was going to throw up. Kuki shuts her mouth and runs into the bathroom. She holds her head over the toilet and vomits. After about 5 minutes of vomiting, Kuki regains herself and prepares herself to tell Wally about the News.

Kuki goes into her wardrobe, filled with 100's of outfits which are the same. She loved her outfit: Comfy, Good looking and tight to the jeans to show off her legs. She changed into her outfit and went into the living room, and waited.

7:45 pm

The door opens of the TND tree house. First came in Numbuh 5 "Abby" with shopping bags in her hands. Abby hasn't change a bit, maybe a bit bustier but hey, we're 16.

"Numbuh 5 got u somethin'" Abby said to Kuki.

She presents her with a beautiful pink Halter Dress (A.N - type in on Google halter dress and the 19th picture down), Sparkling from top to bottom. Obviously this is for the Prom in 10 months time.

"Oh my god, Abby this is beautiful!" Kuki's eyes started to water.

Kuki hugs Abby and looks at the door.

The next person to come in was Numbuh 2 "Hoagie", all he had in his hand was a copy of this month AVIATION™. Hoagie has changed big time, instead of the little chubby kid there was a tall muscular hunk! Abby has told me she might ask him to the Prom.

The person behind him was Numbuh 1 "Nigel", He hasn't changed at all, still with his girlfriend Lizzie. Geeze it's been 6 years now I mean Christ! It's like her loves her! Mind you I shouldn't talk either, I'm pregnant.

Then came in Wally, everyone knew we were together, they just didn't know that we have been closer than they think...

Wally gives Kuki a kiss on the forehead.

"You ok?"

Kuki answers "Yep!" then whispers "no..."

After everyone settled down, Kuki looks at Wally. Wally was playing a game he bought today against Hoagie. Usually he would lose to him, but today he was perkier than normal. He beat Hoagie 7 times! I decided to tell him now.

"Wally?"

"Yeah Kooks?"

"I need some help with moving my, err, sofa. I need it moving."

"Alright let's go"

Kuki could tell that the whole gang knew something was up. But she kept on smiling.

After Kuki and Wally left the living room, the rest of the gang looked at each other.

Hoagie sniggers "I bet they are getting it on!" then showing sexual actions.

Nigel laughed, then immediately turned to his serious expression.

"Seriously Numbuh 2, I think something is up."

Abby looks up from her magazine and replies "Yeah Numbuh 5 agrees, Numbuh 5 says lets go check it out!"

Everyone agreed and headed for Kuki's Room.

On the way Hoagie and Nigel were betting on seeing what the situation was, obviously joking.

"I say she is going to tell him that she is cheating!" Nigel exaggerates.

"Oh yeah? I bet she's pregnant! Ha!" Hoagie replies.

"Oh shut it you two!" Abby snaps.

* * *

Next chapter coming very soon! No flames please. 


End file.
